Socked Feet, Golden Rings
by SillyKwado
Summary: Mathias and Lukas just moved into their new apartment, and have a little fun skating in the kitchen. Cute, fluffy Oneshot! DenNor! AU


"Welp, this is it," Mathias said and shoved open the front door to their apartment.

Lukas hummed and shifted the boxes in his hands before following his husband inside.

It was small and completely bare, save for the boxes they just brought in. Mathias set down his boxes and looked around, and Lukas did the same.

"It's finally ours," Mathias breathed and looked to Lukas with a fond smile.

Lukas snorted. "Don't say it like it was some feat. All we had to do was sign some papers."

"Yeah, but this is our first apartment together! And it's all ours. Aren't you excited?" Mathias laughed a bit.

Lukas didn't say anything but he blushed, and that was all the answer Mathias needed. Mathias spun around, taking in the largest room of the apartment, which would be the living room, and then flopped down on the floor on his back. He closed his eyes with a contented sigh and spread out his arms and legs to resemble a starfish.

He remained there for a while until a socked foot nudged his face. Mathias cracked open an eye and grinned at the blank expression on the Norwegian's face.

"Yes, m'dear?"

"Get up, we still have a lot to bring in."

Mathias groaned loudly and failed his limbs around for a bit.

"Do we have to? I feel like we just loaded those cars up."

"That's because we did. Now get up, we can't stay parked outside the doors." Lukas went over to move some of the boxes they had just brought in out of the way of the front door. Mathias remained on the floor, pouting up at the ceiling.

Lukas looked back just as he was about to open the front door. Mathias was still pouting from the floor. Lukas bit his cheek in thought. If he wasn't careful he'd just curl up next to his husband and be lazy with him, but they needed to finish.

"C'mon, at least help me bring in the important stuff," Lukas said as he opened the door and stepped outside.

Mathias groaned again but sat up anyway to go help. They really didn't have too much, but they needed to get the furniture off of Mathias' truck. Or at least the bed. Maybe they can christen it…

It took them 2 hours and 37 minutes, but they finally got everything they owned (save the two vehicles) into the apartment. Even the large pieces furniture which was interesting to say the least. ("Go to the right! No, your _other_ right, idiot!")

Lukas was looking through the boxes for their favorite mugs while Mathias set up the coffee machine in the kitchen. God, you'd think the mugs would be in the box marked "Køkken"* in large, sloppy handwriting, but apparently not. This box was definitely packed by Mathias.

He finally found them in the box marked "Billedrammer og Cirkulære ting – skrøbelig!"** Lukas sighed. Sometimes he wondered how his husband's brain worked.

He stood up and went to the adjoining room, but stopped in the doorway. Apparently, Mathias got bored…

Mathias was running across the small room only to slide halfway through on his socked feet. Mathias smiled at Lukas as he slid past… and hit the counter since he wasn't paying attention.

"Hej Lukas," Mathias said with a wince as he rubbed his stomach where the edge had dug in. "I was just waitin' for ya!"

"I can see that," Lukas said with a raised eyebrow.

Mathias smiled and slided over to Lukas. "You should try it. It's fun!"

"No thanks."

"Aw c'mon Luke!" Mathias said with a small pout. "Please?"

Lukas sighed and shook his head, but he set the mugs down anyway so they wouldn't get broke. Mathias' face brightened instantly and grabbed Lukas' hand. He led them to the center of the kitchen.

"You gotta slide your feet, Luke!" Mathias said with a laugh.

The Norwegian looked down at their socked feet and copied Mathias' movements.

"What's the point of this?" Lukas asked.

"We're sock skating!" was the cheery reply. Then Mathias took Lukas' other ringed hand in his own and "skated" them around the small kitchen.

Lukas couldn't help but smile at Mathias' excitement and he even laughed when Mathias insisted they do a spin. They skated in circles all around the kitchen and had races to see who could get to the counter first. When Lukas won, Mathias tickled and poked the Norwegian in the sides until he was laughing loudly and had tears in his eyes.

"Alright, alright! I give!" Lukas said out of breath with a large, dorky smile.

"Then admit it, I won. I'm the king," Mathias said with a poke to Lukas' sensitive side as emphasis. Lukas squirmed.

"Okay, okay! You win, you're the king," he said looking up at Mathias who leaned over him against the counter.

Mathias smiled and kissed his husband. Their lips locked in perfectly together as they poured all their love for each other into that kiss. When they finally broke apart, they looked at each other with soft, loving smiles on their lips.

"Jeg elsker dig."

Lukas lightly scoffed and kissed the corner of Mathias' mouth. "Jeg elsker også deg."

* * *

><p>Køkken = Kitchen<p>

Billedrammer og Cirkulære ting – skrøbelig! = Pictures frames and circular things – fragile!

Jeg elsker dig. = I love you.

Jeg elsker også deg. = I love you too.

* * *

><p>AN

Quick thing I wrote up all today xD

Based off of this tumblr post: Imagine your OTP sock skating in their new apartment. (link on my profile)

And although I usually consider SuFin my OTP, I really couldn't resist the adorable DenNor imagery that cam up! XD Too cute!

Hope you liked it! :D

Thanks for reading!

Edit: Thank you to the guest who corrected my Norwegian :)


End file.
